Floccinaucinihilipilification
by GunnerPuppy
Summary: Perhaps only they will understand, if what they have and be understood at all at all. Liable to be a series of unrelated one-shots. Jerza.
1. Even in a safe house

**Ten thousand years of hiatus will give you such a crick in the neck! Surprise surprise, Puppy is alive. I'm in high school so that surprises me too. I'm actually in the middle of rewriting/editing my other stories, namely Carpe Diem. I'm planning a total rewrite of the Fiore Mages... and pretty much everything. I'm not very happy with a lot of my older works, few writers are I think. This will just be a happy little series of, probably unrelated, one-shots. Fun fact time! Floccinaucinihilipilification is the second longest word in the Webster English dictionary and has nine i's. It also shouldn't be used in first person.**

**And without further ado, I present to you:**

* * *

**Safe houses, not even they are impenetrable.**

The impact of an open-handed blow on your guild master's cheek was the only thing that broke the silence. Before you could leap to his aid you found yourself being restrained and felt rather indignant about it all. Your cerulean-haired superior stood silently and stupidly, with a look that reeked of guilt and self loathing, which earned him a furious shove from the mysterious cloaked figure. It was not until her hood slipped that your feelings of rage subsided a bit, you weren't the sort to hit a girl. Although, by the looks of it, you knew it'd be more likely that she rough you up. Having been in the middle of a training session with your master and a few comrades, including the great Cobra, when this character stormed in and wound up for her first blow, you had not the faintest clue what was transpiring.

"You jackass!" she roared and you noticed Cobra flinch beside you. It was not until then that you noticed her red, scarlet possibly, hair in the dismal light of the underground base. Something about her was familiar. Master Jellal just stood and took her flurry of insults, which confused and infuriated you.

"You idiotic, imbecilic, foolish masochist!" She howled, angrier with each word. You attempted to brush Meredy's arms off of you but failed. Then, something about this woman made you pause. Jellal is certainly not one to bring women around like some of your guildmates. In fact, you'd never seen him with a single one. If you were him, this redhead certainly wouldn't have been racking up popularity points. It suddenly occurred to you that this woman was Erza Scarlet. You didn't know much about her but remembered hearing something about her during the last Dai Matō Enbu. Her guild had prevailed… and she'd faced the 100 monster challenge single-handedly. You didn't care much for current events or politics but now remembered your best friend going on about how hot she was or something. Even with a look of utter fury on her face it was obvious he wasn't wrong. You'd just been a common thief at the time and Crime Sorcière had since saved you, and recruited you to its ranks.

"It doesn't matter," Jellal's voice cut in. Finally he'd put her in her place, you were sure that- "I'm fine."

"Fine?" she growled incredulously. "Really?!" she swatted at his arm that was slung across his chest and bandaged, causing him to hiss in pain. Before you were able to break free of Meredy, you stopped in awe to gawk at your supposedly all-powerful-fearless-ex-council-memeber-holy-fricken-wizzard-saint-badass leader as he apologized ashamedly to this mere female.

"You need to stop being so-" she had began scolding before being cut off by your mentor's lips on hers, maybe he was fearless. When you had thought you couldn't have been more surprised, the universe had to prove you wrong, for all you could do was stand and stare stupidly as she fervently kissed him back. Before your brain could resume proper function, she was dragging him, by good arm, away from you and the door had slammed thunderously behind her. Training had resumed as if nothing had ever happened. You weren't dumbfounded when she was flipping eggs the next morning while he was putting on the coffee, but you did scoff in disbelief at the loving glance the pair shared.

* * *

**It was short, and barely proofread, but I hope it brought you some amusement. I was experimenting with POV here. Have a lovely day/evening.**

**~Puppy**


	2. Scarlet Red and Emerald Green

Smoke and cinders flew through the air in plumes amongst the rubble. The destruction was impressive for the short amount of time it occurred in. Erza coughed harshly as she caught a breath of foul air, tainted by dust and the reek of carrion. Her throat had already been raw from the victory cry she'd previously sounded and she was still gripping her companion tightly for support.

"Easy Erza." his voice was deep and warm and she could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke when she shifted more weight into him and rested her head against his chest.

"Mmm fine." she sighed tiredly. Both mages were dirty and bloody, as was everyone after the battle with dragons. Jellal glanced down at his wounded ally and, without bringing the matter to attention, swooped her up bridal style in his arms. Erza squeaked a bit in shock, to which he chuckled a bit awkwardly, and decided she was too tired to fight. The queen of fairies accepted her fate and relaxed in her elusive comrade's arms, just glad to have his company. With a gentler sigh than before, she let her heavy eyelids fall and obscure her view of the material world.

Erza felt a shift and loss of warmth as she felt herself being gently set upon a cot. She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of a medic, disheveled and bloody, inspecting her with a cool and calculated gaze. She avoided it and, with her eyes, met a more favorable sight. Leaning against a nearby support beam was Jellal, hood over his hair and partially shielding his face, he had a peculiar smile on his face and interesting glint in his hazel eyes. Erza couldn't reign in her amusement and a slight smirk pulled at her lips despite the rough hands of the medic, now upon her and bandaging her injuries. He glanced up and caught her eyes but didn't sustain the contact, favoring the crevices in the cobble, on the ground, making up the "floor" of the makeshift tent. She couldn't help but snicker a bit at this and he glanced back up in response. Perhaps the glint was brighter than before. Jellal made his way over, pulling up a stool as he went, and took a seat next to the cot on which she sat. She got lost in his eyes, welcoming the distraction from the pain of anticipating on torn flesh. Emerald streaked through tawny and ocher and was absolutely mesmerizing. She admired everything from his eyes and the curve of his jaw to his broad shoulders and built muscles. Time had clearly passed in her seven year absence from reality. The medic saw to Jellal's wounds and Erza found herself back on her feet and leading him out of the area swamped with wounded men. He responded compliantly to her hand on his wrist and allowed her to guide him to a narrow alley where he could drop his hood. She pulled him into her warm embrace and, without giving him a chance to respond, rose on her toes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. The heat rose to his face and her feet were level on the ground before he could even contemplate the sin of accepting her gesture.

"Erza?!" he managed to gasp.

"Shhhhhh! Not a peep out of you." she scolded coyly.

"But I- you- I-" he tried.

"Saved my ass?" she supplemented. He was defeated and shrugged. They stood like that, in each others arms, for awhile. The silence was comfortable, words weren't necessary. The quiet respite of the two was preserved by the strength of their hearts. Love waits for no man, so as fate will have it, their time drew to an end.

"Goodbye, Scarlet."

"You mean _your_ Scarlet."

He'd never allow himself something so selfish.

* * *

**Finally I got around to writing this. It's been ages since I got the request from lucyglitter11. I hope you like it dear, thanks for your feedback again.**

**I take(and quite like taking) requests. Just putting that out there.**

**~Gunnerpuppy**


End file.
